haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Yahaba
|Yahaba Shigeru}} is a 2nd year setter at Aobajohsai High. Appearance He has neatly kept light brown hair and swishy bangs. His eyes are round and brown, and he has thin eyebrows. In the manga, his hair is shown to be more silver-grey than brown. He has a bit of a soft appearance making him seem sweet and kind, so he looks quite boyish, almost innocent, though his personality says otherwise. He is quite tall compared to the average person but seems about average for his team. On the court, he wears the standard uniform of the Aobajohsai High School team with the number six on the back. Personality He is a rather calm and carefree guy but can be forceful when he needs to, such as when he lectured Kyōtani for missing practice. Kyōtani also comments on how he thought Yahaba was a 'more shallow guy' in which Yahaba agrees. He is not worried about being a reserve setter, but on the contrary - he is cheering his older colleagues with all his heart and with them, he is losing to Karasuno High School. Sometimes he is a bit fearful. According to Kindaichi, he also seems to be a show-off (as seen when he throws a ball in front of Yachi so that she would notice him during the Spring High Preliminary match)Season 2, Episode 20. Background Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc He first appears in the practice match against Karasuno as the setter. However, he was simply filling in for Oikawa, who was recovering from a minor injury. Interhigh Arc Spring High Preliminary Arc When Kyōtani is subbed out during the match against Karasuno, Yahaba lectures him about the importance of his position on the court to the team and that he should respect it (And his senpais, of course)Chapter 141. He is later shown on the court, where he tosses the ball for Kyōtani to spike down. Statistics Though his skills weren't really shown, he seems to have moderate setting skills as a setter. He also can do jump serves at a normal level. Jumping Reach: 320 cm Relationships Tōru Oikawa Like the rest of the team, Yahaba seems to have deep respect towards Oikawa. As his kouhai, he feels a little concerned about having to replace him as a setter and as captain. Kentarō Kyōtani Although they're in the same grade, Yahaba is extremely hostile towards Kyōtani, more so than the rest of the players. At Kyōtani's return, the first thing Yahaba does is scold him and complain. Despite Kyōtani's personality, Yahaba doesn't seem intimidated by him. During the Spring High Preliminaries against Karasuno, Yahaba slams him against a wall when the latter starts to play more recklessly and lectures him about respecting their senpai and asks Kyōtani to lend them his strength. His words seem to affect Kyōtani, who after that seems to cool down a little and get his head in the game as an actual part of the team. After that, Kyōtani scores a point and Yahaba can be seen cheering loudlyEpisode 23 of Season 2. Trivia *Favorite Food: Ikura don *Current Concern: Filling Oikawa-san's shoes is tough... *His star sign is Pisces. *He shares his birthday with Matsukawa (1st March) *He is one of the few Aoba Josai members not given a cute nickname by Oikawa. *'Nomenclature': ** Shigeru (秀''') - ''to blossom/manifest/cultivate; beautiful/elegant; outstanding '' ** Yahaba (矢巾') - ''Width of an arrow Quotes * "''This is a very important moment for the senpais. If you dare to go out there and screw it up, I won't forgive you!" ''(to Kentarō Kyōtani, Chapter 141) * ''"Don't ever forget this sight. We're definitely going to pay them back." ''(to Watari and Kyōtani, Season 2, Episode 25) Reference }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajohsai High Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:2nd Year Category:Pinch Servers